The Messenger
by Senkensha
Summary: This is a AU (alternate Universe) Based off a DBZ RP I've done for a while now. The Character is the Son of PICCOLO. This about one of the ordeals he want through in order to keep his friends location a secret. It may not make much sense, who knows? *L*


It was late Senkensha knew this much. He also knew that he shouldn't be out so late. The saiyajins would be on the prowl for weak people such as himself. The small namekkian child had seen them plenty of times before harassing and assaulting the many people who frequented the path and had healed more than a few who'd fallen into their hands. He'd fallen victim to them on several occasions himself. So, he definitely should have known better than to be on the path so late at night.  
  
But, unfortunately the namek was way too curious for his own good. The woman he'd met had been too fascinating to just say goodbye to. She wasn't from around here, Odhran was from somewhere else; and to Senkensha anywhere was much more fascinating than where he was currently at. Not that the path wasn't fascinating in itself. of course not; there was a lot to see and learn. But still the woman was nice and polite and a telepath just like him. So they chatted quietly late into the night by the fire pit that sat a bit away from a large lake. The trees nearly surrounded them on all sides. It was quite cozy. That is until Fugu and his saiyajin guards showed up.  
  
Senk knew they didn't socialize, he knew very well that the saiyajins were there to see who they could torture, and unfortunately it was him.  
  
Fugu and his men surrounded the small child and his female companion. They circled around Odhran and Senk all leering down at them. The woman who Senk had learned could only use telepathy glared at the men having a feeling that the odd monkey tailed men were out for trouble.  
  
"Well, hello little wart.. long time no see. How are things?" Fugu's voice made Senkensha cringe. It was the voice he used when he wanted to hurt someone.  
  
Senk looked at the mans feet and mumbled. "What do you want Fugu"  
  
"What do I want. What do you think I want worm!? I want to know if you've delivered the message I TOLD you to deliver to that bitch Nicky." The large brutish man snarled at the small green thing that stared at his feet. Gods how he hated that thing. It annoyed him to no end, he just wanted to kill it, angered at the fact that this things race had lived through their world being destroyed, while his home world and his people had nearly been wiped out of the gene pool. He hated nameks with such a passion. And here he'd found one he could make miserable.  
  
Senkensha flinched at the mans tone and remained silent. Odhran on the other hand was mad. Opening her mind she growled. Leave us alone   
  
Fugu gave the girl a nasty look, his eyes narrowing. "You really should mind your own business woman. I suggest staying out of my mind as well mind witch. Unless you really want to find out how much I hate psis. But if you really want to push it, I'm sure my men would be happy to show you some Saiyajin hospitality."  
  
Senkensha cringed a bit hearing the mans threat. He really didn't want the woman drug into the situation; so he quietly murmured. "Please leave her alone, she didn't do anything. I'll answer any questions you have."  
  
One of the men reached to grab Senk by the arm to hold him there. Fugu turned to look at the thing and snarl. "I suggest YOU shut up dear worm."  
  
Senkensha lowered his eyes slumping a bit as his arm was grabbed roughly and jerked upwards, biting back a cry of pain as he felt his shoulder pop out of it socket. He whimpered softly knowing better than to make any sort of sound that would draw Fugu's attention to him. The saiyajin growled down at the namek and jerked roughly again. "Quiet."  
  
Odhran drew up to her full height and looked to Fugu. Just leave the child alone. He's done nothing.   
  
Fugu smirked and shook his head. " You are very correct on that, female. He's done nothing that he was supposed to do. For that he needs to be taught his lesson. He's my little messenger and he didn't do his job. Now female you have two choices, leave now unharmed OR come to the camp with us and never leave again."  
  
Odhran fidgeted with her robes; she was a smart woman. Fugu smirked and snapped to the man holding Senk. "Take him to the camp." The man nodded hauling the hapless namek off.  
  
Senk didn't know what happened to the woman after that. He could hear the telepathic side of the conversation until he was drug out of range. He prayed silently that the woman would be okay, and able to get away unhurt.  
  
The saiyajin walked, the small namek half running half tripping as he tried to keep up. His shoulder burning with pain; he tried to ignore it as best as possible. The man snarled at him to keep up, occasionally jerking him along until they came to their destination.  
  
The camp was simple enough. A single large ten-man tent nestled against a hillside. Various supplies and boxes lay about around a campfire. Four Saiyajins stood around talking in their native language. Senkensha by this point was whimpering almost continuously in pain, his shoulder grating against the muscle and tendons, the ball hitting against the socket. Two of the Saiyajins turned to watch the larger Saiyajin approach. One a female smirked and approached. "Really Turrin. I'd think with a build like yours, you'd be able to fetch a little something more exciting in the way of a date other than the local bug life."  
  
That comment got a few snickers out of the remaining Saiyajins. The one named Turrin on the other hand didn't find it very amusing. He jerked the namek up and threw the child at the woman, who acked in surprise and caught the child. "Don't start with me Krinnya, I really am NOT in the mood to piss around. That thing is a 'guest' of Fugu's. If I had my way about it; I'd eat the gods damned thing."  
  
The woman snorted and positioned Senk so she could get a better look at him. He dangled limply in her arms, her grip deathly tight under his armpits, it hurt and he stared at her with pain filled eyes. "Aww. He's kind of cute for such an ugly creature. He's like one of those pets you find at the side of a road somewhere. So pathetic looking that you can't help but stop and pick it up. If not to end it's suffering but to just take it home to show the family how ugly it is."  
  
Senk squirmed trying to find a way to get more comfortable in the woman's arms. She sneered and dropped him. He landed on the bad shoulder and gave a choked cry of pain as he scrambled to his knees cradling his useless arm. He lay at Krinnya's feet biting back tears but failing. It hurt too bad, the nerves on fire. He didn't even notice when the woman crouched down to his level, he only noticed when she cupped his chin in her hand and forced his head to look up at her. The look on her face was one of cruel malice. She puckered her lips and placed a kiss on his nose. " There that will probably be your first and last kiss."  
  
The group broke into raucous laughter as Senk flinched away from her touch. He knew he was being laughed at, so he did what he knew was best. To sit and take it; letting them do whatever they thought was necessary. He had no desire to draw any more attention to himself than what was already being paid.  
  
Krinnya smirked down at the back of Senk's head and lifted a boot-clad toe to tip him over again, getting laughter out of the group once more as the child fell over. "So this is the one Fugu keeps bitching about; the one he claims to know where that human that carries Rhythans child is? Is it even intelligent enough to know?" Krinnya looked doubtful as she watched the namek lying there curled up into a ball like some bizarre rolly-polly.  
  
One of the other men shrugged. " Fuck if I know. All I know is that Rhythan wants answers, Fugu is looking for a promotion and Fugu seriously wants to make Rhythan a happy camper. In short, Fugu wants to be Rhythans bitch. So, if the kid has answers Fugu's gonna get it outta him one way or the other. Even if it means taking the thing apart and pulling the answers from the kids head."  
  
Krinnya bent once more, grabbing the Nameks ear, jerking she forced the child to look up at her. He winced and stared once more at her, almost defiantly. She smirked and got close to the creatures face. " What does Fugu want.. hmm? What is it you have that makes him make us work so hard for? Hmm, little creature; if you tell us I'm sure we can have Fugu go easy on you. He might rough you up instead of breaking bones."  
  
Her face leered down at him, her eyes held cruelty that he'd come to loath. With out thinking, he lashed his good arm out, and with the claws he possessed slashed at her face, feeling the nails strike home as they raked down her face, laying the woman's face open from eye to chin. The woman dropped him immediately, shrieking in rage and in pain as she pressed her hand over her cheek, blood dripping from her chin. "You little fucker! Get him! The little fucker just cut my face!"  
  
Senkensha knew he was in for it. He curled up into a tiny ball, angry with himself for lashing out the way he did; but he couldn't have helped it. She had scared him, causing him to lash-out at her.  
  
Immediately, the three jumped at Senkensha, all of them reaching to grab a part of the Namek. He felt his arms and legs being grabbed; Krinnya had a hold of his bad arm, she snarled something in saiyajin and jerked brutally on the appendage.  
  
Senk's world exploded into white, hot pain. He never heard the muscle tear, never heard the bone snap as his arm was separated from the rest of him. He screamed a piercing scream that echoed in the night; the scream causing all wild life to stop its nocturnal lives for a moment, to freeze in worry, fear, fear at whatever caused the scream would come after them. He writhed in their grasp, wanting to curl up and die.  
  
Turrin snarled at the woman, who was holding the appendage. "You idiot! Fugu will have your ass for sure! Guh you stupid bitch. Get him in the fucking tent before he bleeds to death!"  
  
The others complied and hurried to the tent. Where they set the sobbing child down carefully onto a table. One of the males grabbed a filthy towel and tried to stanch the flow of blood as possible.  
  
Please, don't hurt me. Senk pleaded with them. He tried to wriggle his remaining arm away from the one holding it, to curl up protectively around the wound. But the Saiyajins pinned his legs and arm down firmly.  
  
"You are in for far worse. Now shut up and lay there like a good puppet." Fugu's voice rumbled through the tent. The other Saiyajins all looked over their shoulders to nod to Fugu as he pushed past the guards and headed to the table where they had their prisoner.  
  
Fugu smirked down at the namek, cracking his knuckles. "Ow, that really look likes it hurt there Senkie boy. Now, since, your attention isn't divided by non-speaking women, I need you to answer a question or two for me. Can you do that? Now where is the bitch? Rhythan wants Nicky, and that means I want Nicky."  
  
Senk froze in fear and pain, to stare wide-eyed at Fugu. I.. don't know where Nicky is. I don't know cause she never told me.   
  
"I hate liars Senkensha." Fugu thumped the Nameks forehead with a finger. "You really want to test my patience or do you really want to test how well your little body can handle pain?"  
  
Senk closed his eyes and sighed, he was so tired, scared and in an amazing amount of pain. All he wanted to do was just go to sleep and pray that all this was some sort of nightmare. "I.. can't lie mind.. to mind Fugu. Telepaths can't lie like that."  
  
Fugu snorted and glared down at Senk as the child lay on the table. "Look, this doesn't have to be so difficult Namek. What's in it for you as to whether or not she's with us or not?"  
  
"She's my friend, she's the friend of a lot of people Fugu. You think she's going to be found and handed over easily? That people will betray her because YOU'RE the one looking for her. People out there aren't as easily intimidated by you as you think they are."  
  
Fugu snarled, not liking the answer or the Nameks flippant attitude. He roared and slammed a fist down on Senk's chest, causing the kid to choke and gasp for air, choking. He pummeled the child enjoying the Nameks squeals and cries of pain as bones snapped beneath the fists. Smirking as the child pleaded for the man to stop. Fugu just snarled and roared obscenities at the young Namek while the others looked on in mild amusement.  
  
Senk, in a mad scramble to save himself, rolled off the table hitting the floor with a dull thud, he moaned softly barely able to stay conscious as he managed to crawl under the table. I.. I I'm.. telling the truth.. p please.. Fugu.. I.. sw wear.. It was all he could to do just to speak.  
  
Fugu pushed the table out of the way, staring down at the child lying at his feet. Turning away for the moment he moved to a shelf, plucking a jar from the top one. Opening it up he sniffed at the clear substance and then sealed the jar back up again. Twice more he did this until he found the one he was looking for. "So, you can't lie mind to mind hmmm? Alright then, we'll make sure you can't lie verbally."  
  
Stalking over again to where Senk was, he jabbed a finger at one of the male Saiyajins. " You, get your ass over here.. sit him up and hold his head back. Pry his mouth open."  
  
The younger Saiyajin did as his higher ranking officer told him, Lifting the child up, forcing Senk on his knees, the namek crying in pain as bones grated. The Saiyajins hand grasped the kids' head jerking it back, forcing the mouth open, his breath coming in ragged gasps. "Fugu.. don't.."  
  
"Don't what?! You're the one making this harder on yourself. Not me. I have my orders and I will carry them out to the very end. You hear me? THE very end. now open up Senk." Fugu uncapped the jar and held it close to the Nameks open mouth.  
  
Senkensha struggled weakly in the other Saiyajins arms but he just couldn't find the energy to make it worthwhile. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. He felt liquid drop onto his exposed tongue, and his world once again exploded into that white-hot world of agony.  
  
He couldn't scream; he couldn't breath. It felt as if he'd drunk from the volcanoes of hell and couldn't stop. His body went into spasms, throwing his head back even more cracking against the young Saiyajins nose. Senk clawed futilely at his own throat, trying to breath, NEEDING to breath but totally unable to draw in the oxygen he so badly wanted. He was drowning. And Fugu showed no signs of stopping as he poured the burning liquid down the Nameks throat.  
  
"Now, you'll be just like that freak who refused to talk in the path too now Senkensha. I had always wondered what exactly how much a Namek could tolerate in the pain department, and what better way than to pour armor polish down a throat?" Fugu's laughter sounded almost maniacal, even to his fellow officers. They fidgeted and stared as the child convulsed on the floor, drawing blood on his neck as he thrashed, eyes wide and full of unholy fear. He managed to turn over and vomit some of the stuff; it hurt as much coming up as it had going down. Several of the soldiers looked away, unable to watch.  
  
The one that Senk cracked across the nose wiped away blood and murmured; "Fugu.. I think you might have killed him.. I mean.. armor polish.. that.. stuffs highly corrosive if ingested. What'd you do that for anyways?"  
  
Fugu tossed the half empty jar at the one that had spoken and snapped. "I'm in charge here Lanais! Don't you dare question my decisions, or do you think you're capable enough to run this place? How about YOU answer to Rhythan in the morning."  
  
The one named Lanais stammered some sort of apology and that no, he didn't want to answer to Rhythan. Fugu smirked and turned to the others. "Leave the thing where it's at. If it survives the night, I'll come back and question it in the morning. If it dies.. Toss its corpse back onto the path. But for now, send the severed arm with a note telling the Path people that we want Nicky within 24 hours or the namek dies."  
  
Senkensha meanwhile managed to start breathing, though it felt like it'd kill him if he drew another breath. He had never felt so scared, so helpless in his life. The voice in the back of his head tried to soothe him. The odd voice he heard upon occasion telling him that he just had to relax, to close his eyes and let go of what he was feeling. To fall into him self and forget that pain existed for the moment. He did so willingly.  
  
The Saiyajins that remained watched the namek just lay there, wondering what to do. Finally Krinnya grabbed the kid by a leg and drug him to one of the cots that was set up against the tent wall. "I don't wanna look at this thing or step over it all night, any objections if I stuff it under a cot?"  
  
No one objected.  
  
Senk spent the night huddling under the cot, whimpering, wanting badly a glass of cold water; just to make his insides stop hurting. But his body didn't obey; it kept on hurting. The broken bones grating anytime he breathed, his lungs screaming in agony, his stomach and throat bleeding. Several times he vomited but it only did more damage. He knew he was badly hurt, he knew that they had damaged him in ways that his body would never be able to completely heal on its own.  
  
He fell asleep hoping, wishing he didn't wake up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was no better; to Senk it was one more day of torture, of questioning, of more pain and agony.  
  
Fugu had given up at this point. He threw the child down on the ground after shaking the kid senseless and storming out. "IF he talks, call me. I'll be with Lord Rhythan giving my gods damned report!"  
  
Senk stared blankly at the tent wall. His breath came in ragged gasps; sweat soaked what remained of his outfit. He couldn't move, literally could not move. Every bone in his body had been broken, some of them twice. He had no energy left in which to cry, he barely had the presence of mind to scream when Fugu had beat him again. Not that he could have. He lacked the energy to even use telepathy to communicate.  
  
That was how Krishna had found Senk that night after him and Daemonar had snuck into the camp. The two friends of the Namek had been there in the path with Alexis when the Saiyajin messenger had arrived with the note tied to Senk's severed arm, tossing it at Alexis lap. All had been shocked and disgusted to say the least.  
  
Daemonar had taken care of the Saiyajins outside the tent with the help of a tiger cub named Skittles, the tiger also being a friend of the Namek. Krishna had meanwhile slipped inside the tent and had somewhat quickly dispatched of the guards inside the tent.  
  
Senk's eyes slowly focused on Krishna and Daemonar, he wondered crazily if they were angels coming to take him. He'd heard stories where Angels had come to rescue people in times of need. And if anyone needed an angel right then, it had to have been him. He closed his eyes and smiled, thinking that he could finally stop hurting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took Theresa almost all she had to heal the namek when her brother had brought the child to her. Even with his healing abilities the namek simply could not heal on his own, not with the extent of the injuries as they were. Theresa knew that the child probably would never recover fully, but she did her best to help him out as much as she could.  
  
It took days for her to at least get him conscious enough to drink small sips of water. They spoke telepathically, Senk reluctant to talk about what had happened; Theresa too polite to press it.  
  
Senkensha, you rest as much as you can.. I'm right here if you need me. The woman smiled warmly to her little patient and friend, her mind voice soothing.  
  
Senk offered a tired smile and nodded. This was the first time in weeks he'd felt safe. The voice inside his head told him that it was okay to fall asleep now, and that he'd wake up in a couple days feeling better than he had. He trusted Theresa and her family. He looked up to Daemonar; privately the boy felt that Dae and Krishna were his heroes, his saviors. Senkensha would forever be indebted to the family that had saved him and then taken him in and healed him. He'd never forget their kindness.  
  
He slept, dreamless. Inside though deep inside his mind where not even the voice could touch.. stirred the first emotions of hatred.the emotion he'd had never felt before. he nurtured it, unknowingly.. he held onto that new emotion.the faces of his tormentors being the fuel for the flames.. the name "Saiyajins" being the tinder that kept it going. growing. 


End file.
